


shut up and drive

by cheonsa_han



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Boyfriends, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn with Feelings, Rock and Roll, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi, basically jeonghan and seungcheol breaking free, i need support because im lazy, oh my god have mercy please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsa_han/pseuds/cheonsa_han
Summary: jeonghan had everything but felt nothing.a few days later jeonghan had nothing, but seungcheol's hand grabbing his waist. and he felt everything.





	1. Chapter 1

He did not think much before he took the bag with all his clothes and the stuff he needed from the bed, and even though he felt he was losing everything he had worked for all these years, he knew he was doing well. At this point, a breakthrough in his life was about to happen, because it was time to stop playing this game so called life safely.  
The sound of hurried footsteps was heard throughout this large, richly-presented apartment, but they were determined - chaotic, but still - determined. That's how Yoon Jeonghan felt, rushing toward the exit door. He knew he would come out and lose everything behind him. He knew that he was going to a certain ruin, passed only on the money that had been left in his bank account, and there were not many of them either. Nobody in their right mind could do that, and he did it. Really, he gave up his comfortable life, why?  
He left the building, then quickly packed himself onto the trunk of a bike. He made sure for the last time that the shoulder bag would not slide off while they were driving, and then with a big smile on his lips he wrapped his arms around the waist of a man who was sitting in front of him.

I've been sure that we'll end up this way, even if we have not talked to each other for the good five years," laughed the man who happened to be Choi Seungcheol - Jeonghan's ex-boyfriend from college times, combing his light ashy brown hair that was shimmering in the sun, beautifully. Jeonghan could not just take his eyes off him.

"Just shut up and go," he told him with forced indignation in his voice to poke the other side, still smiling discretly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it all ended like that?

Loud laughter left his lips, when Seungcheol once again sped up on their funny bicycle. The sun was slowly moving towards the horizon, causing warm, orange-pink hues to appear in the sky, and the couple was just driving along the beach road, heading for the place where they both shared their first kiss.  
How was it happening at all? They themselves had no idea, they only managed their hearts and emotions, and common sense has been abandoned in this case a long time ago. They had nowhere to hide for the night, luckily it was summer, Friday evening - the nights were quite warm, and the rain definitely did not bother.

Yoon Jeonghan had everything - money, a roof over his head, he also had something to put in his mouth when he was hungry, he really lived at a high level. But was it really that good if he spent all day alone in his apartment, waiting for literally nothing? All the partys he attended to were not so interesting, he still saw the same companionship, the music was horrible and the only thing that provided him with any entertainment was good food.  
The twenty-five-year-old did not feel happy with his life and yourself at all, despite the fact that he had everything, he was still missing something. He fell into a monstrous routine, he missed the tenderness he did not feel at all, he did not feel necessary at all. He had everything, but it did not give him anything, so what was the point of this? 

And he felt like that until he went to the supermarket near his apartment a few weeks ago. He was supposed to buy only a few groceries, due to the fact that he was in the mood to get some decent dinner, but in the bonus he got heart palpitations.  
When he looked at the meat department, a familiar figure flashed before his eyes. And for God's sake, he will never forget that person who has been so much impressed in his memory. He quickly turned his head behind the man who had passed right past him just to see him.  
Choi Seungcheol in person.  
Jeonghan felt the shivers ruthlessly pierce his whole body, tensing him as never before, and his hands began to sweat. He even heard his own heart pounding, wanting to jump out of his chest so much that it really hurt.

The other one also turned away, as if it was a premonition, and that's when their eyes met again, and then both could say they saw sparks. Shit, is the meat department able to reconnect people like that?  
It shorter than a moment later while they were holding hands, walking quickly in the direction of exit door of the market.

 

"Wait,"  
Jeonghan said, squeezing a shopping basket in his hand as they walked past the cashiers, and then dragged the man behind him to the queue.  
"I understand that we meet after years, but I want to do this dinner later, okay?" he announced, politely standing in the short queue to the cash register. Seungcheol's expression was unforgettable, even if the younger had already seen this expression countless times. Only when he paid, the other could finally be dragged by a blonde and come out of the building with him.

 

And then... They began to talk, all shared, wonderful memories returned quickier than they thought, making them aware that despite these years without a word, they still understood each other like no other in this world. They also realized that they can't end up just like it was earlier, without any contact, while they evidently were fascinated with each other, just like in college.

That day, Yoon Jeonghan did not return home. The night also.

He spent all this time walking around the city with his ex-boyfriend and he did not regret anything, because he spent this time wonderfully, feeling that he regained that feeling he missed all this time. The feeling that he lives his full life.  
They also sat on the bench, the stars on sky were shining so brightly, so beautifully, creating constellations together.

_Five years ago, he was able to lie together on the sand at exactly the same time, feeling how hand  of his beloved one stroked his cheek, the other one he pointed high up into the sky._

_"You see, here you have a scorpion constellation," Seungcheol growled in his tired, low voice, in a way that the blonde one secretly adored. He loved that wonderful feeling that he was the best version of himself when he was with Seungcheol._

_"How are you able to find it so fast? It's all mixed up..." Jeonghan replied with a nervous smile on his face, and he got the answer in the form of a quiet giggle._

_"I once read it and memorized somewhere,"  
he said, turning his head to Jeonghan, and then their eyes met the first time for so long. They did not have to say anything, just an ordinary look, it was on the eyes, it was on lips, and a moment later Jeonghan lost the count along with the sweet kiss his boyfriend gave him._

"I'd like to spend time like that forever,"  
Yoon said, putting his head on the other's shoulder, when his ex-boyfriend tangled his fingers into his blonde, fluffy hair.  
"Me too, even if I had to quit everything I have," Seungcheol replied, and then they froze in place. And brain ran away somewhere blue, because they both found it that this was a great idea! Why not depend on luck, running away from everything and starting a new life from zero?

And right then, it was 7 p.m., and Jeonghan straightened his legs, tightening his grip on Seungchel's waist.  
"I swear, I do not regret anything,"  
he laughed out loud, enjoying the wonderful feeling of wind in his hair.  
"Put these legs off, it's harder to pedal,"  
the other replied, but a moment later he joined Jeonghan, laughing together. 

At the end they arrived to their place on the beach, it was already half an hour later, where the sun was already touching the horizon. The couple walked on the sand, shaking their woven hands. They were not alone on this beach, due to the fact that this place has grown in popularity over the years, although it was used to be years ago, they behaved as if they were dancing together or falling into each other's arms.

At one point, they simply stood with Jeonghan's arms around Seungchel's neck, their faces divided by meathed centimeters.  
"Kiss me before the sun goes down,"  
Jeonghan said, and Seungcheol coughed becaudlse of the shame of flirty text.  
"It has already happened a moment ago, which does not change the fact that I will do it with pleasure,"  
he replied, unable to stop a smile on his lips, then joined their lips together, in the sweetest kiss they had ever had the opportunity to experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i think next chapter will be realesed in a week
> 
> thank you for reading and all kudos!! love u

**Author's Note:**

> very slow fic about Jeongcheol because I love these two so much oh god
> 
> okay so english isn't my native language, there may be grammar mistakes and I'm sorry about that 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy


End file.
